


Kinks Can Be Fun

by thelonelywriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flexibility, Flexibility kink, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Language Kink, M/M, Smut, Some Plot, Teasing, Unusual Sex Potions, Very Unusual, he puts that to use, if that's a thing, in strange positions, just as a warning, there's backbends, yuri is really flexible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: Yuri finds out that Victor gets off on the fact that Yuri is incredibly flexible. Victor finds out that Yuri gets off on Victor speaking Russian. So, of course, other than teasing each other with them, there's only another sound answer to pursue them. Explore them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so, uh, first of all, if you speak russian spare me. i used google translate. i confess. i'm sorry. i just really like the look of russian and i liked translating it so i wanted to keep it. sorry if it bothers you. also, this is my first /explicit/ victuuri fic so uh have mercy. i really didn't mean for it to get this long but i wanted to make a fic where they each had these kinks and i kind of decided to just put them together. uhm, i probably have more excuses to throw on you guys but i'm gonna try and shut up and let you read this <3

Everyone has kinks. Everyone.

Well, okay, maybe you could say that some people are very vanilla and just have _preferences_ not kinks but, c’mon, for the most part, everyone has a kink. At least one.

Some people are shy about them, some people aren’t. Some people love them, some are embarrassed. Some are open about them, some don’t want to mention them. To each his own.

Sometimes, after getting into a relationship, people talk about them right away.

Victor and Yuri don’t.

It’s just that, sometimes in relationships, things don’t come out right away. Like that saying it’s not a sprint it’s a marathon. Sometimes relationships aren’t like sprints to find out every single thing about each other, sometimes they take longer, slower, and things blossom, you could say, at a little slower pace.

For example, Yuri didn’t know that Victor was allergic to dust until they got back to Victor’s apartment that hadn’t been cleaned in months and was covered in dust. Hence, multiple sneezing fits that Victor explained to be allergies. 

Victor had no idea that Yuri couldn’t stand raw tomatoes until he wouldn’t let Victor buy any at the grocery store, claiming they were an abomination to vegetables. Yuri didn’t know that Victor didn’t like grapes until he refused to eat the ones Yuri had bought. Yuri had no idea how ticklish Victor was until they did their pair skating routine and once, when practicing, Yuri landed his hand a little too tightly on Victor’s waist and Victor started giggling and eventually couldn’t stop.

Anyways, point being that their relationship wasn’t a rush to get to know everything about each other, some things were uncovered slowly rather than quickly.

Enter kinks.

They obviously knew each other fairly well by this point, they knew each other’s preferences and certain little quirks about each other. But it wasn’t like they had figured everything out yet, there was still more to know. It’s just a little ironic that, at the same time, they found out something about each other. Tit for tat kind of. Because they didn’t really find the fact out then let it go, they found them out and, well, pretty much tormented each other. Just for fun, y’know.

\---

It started with Yuri once the Grand Prix Final was over. Him and Victor were in Russia, just training and skating since no big competitions were coming up. Everything was leisurely, they would put together little routines for fun, they would skate at the rink where Yurio would show up every now and then. Everything was relaxed and it was a pleasant yet drastic change to the events that had been going on in recent months.

Victor was still coaching Yuri and still working with him on jumps and certain moves that Yuri had a tendency to get stuck on. Victor himself was also getting stuck on something, and no, it wasn’t a move, it wasn’t a jump. It was something about Yuri. About his body. It was the way Yuri could bend. 

Don’t ask why Victor was just realizing how flexible Yuri actually was just then, but for some reason, possibly because now Victor was paying more attention to the details of Yuri, he realized that Yuri was flexible. Like, unnaturally flexible. Probably a contortionist in another life or in a future lifetime. 

Victor started watching Yuri stretch more, he started choreographing moves that involved the use of flexibility. Yuri was pretty much blind to it at first until Victor started volunteering to help Yuri stretch, something he had never done in the past. Yuri still didn’t think much of it until certain cues came forwards. 

Victor was helping Yuri stretch out one day, Yuri leaning on the edge of the rink, his left leg straight up in the air, right leg straight on the ground. Victor was behind him, pushing his leg forwards, enough to push him into an oversplit. Yuri grunted when Victor leaned on him a little harder. 

“Does that hurt?” Victor inquired, letting up a bit. 

“Well, it’s not exactly comfortable,” Yuri huffed. Victor grinned and pushed a little harder eliciting a yelp from Yuri. 

“It’s not supposed to feel comfortable, it’s supposed to feel like you’re stretching,” Victor pointed out. 

“Yeah, well, you’re definitely stretching me right now,” Yuri breathed out. Victor smiled softly. 

“You’re very flexible, Yuri, you know that, don’t you?” he questioned. 

“I guess,” Yuri sighed. Victor slid a hand around Yuri’s waist. 

“It’s amazing you can do this,” he murmured. 

“You can do it too,” Yuri managed, moving his back a little, arching and unarching, trying to stretch it out. Victor just shook his head. 

“I’ve never been this flexible,” Victor told Yuri. 

“Why are you bringing this up now?” Yuri inquired as Victor let his leg go a little. Victor frowned a bit. That was actually a good question. 

“I don’t know,” he replied. 

“Can you let me go now?” Yuri sighed. 

“Not yet. Rotate your hips, I want to see your extension on your center split,” Victor said, earning a groan from Yuri. Yuri grunted a little as he rotated his hips and his foot, turning the slightest so that instead of being behind him his leg was beside him. “Over, over, over, push your leg,” Victor said, holding Yuri’s mid thigh and ankle. Yuri made some strange strangled noise and Victor quirked a grin. 

“Why are you torturing me today?” Yuri grit out. 

“You haven’t done a deep stretch in a while, and you need to make sure you do those every so often. You’re flexible naturally but that doesn’t mean you should slack when it comes to stretching,” Victor explained. Yuri groaned. “You’ve been slacking on your penchés on the ice, they look bland,” Victor told Yuri.

“Bland?” Yuri repeated, indignant. 

“Well, they could be better we’ll put it that way. Your right side is noticeably better so when you do a penché with your left foot on the ice it’s not as good. I want your sides even,” Victor said. Yuri sighed and dropped his head. “Hey, don’t get discouraged. You look beautiful on the ice, Yuri, no matter what,” Victor assured him. Yuri glanced up and over at him and Victor offered a smile that Yuri reciprocated. “Now, I’ll stop torturing you and we’ll just do your other side,” Victor said. Yuri sighed and nodded, dropping his leg down as Victor let it go.

\---

It became a thing soon, on a regular basis, that Victor would help Yuri stretch. Victor would stretch him out, sometimes ruthlessly, other times kindly. And it became an… intimate thing almost. And Yuri figured that it was just because Victor liked being close to him, that Victor enjoyed the little smiles and wandering hands, firm touches. But then Yuri began to pick up on the way Victor watched him when he was skating a move coordinated with flexibility. Or watching the way his back could bend during a stretch. And he came to an interesting conclusion that just needed to be tested.

Yuri did it behind Victor’s back, but he knew the payoff would be worth it. He went to the rink alone every once in awhile just to get everything together. He knew he had never done this before but he figured he could at least try. So, one day when him and Victor got to an empty rink, Yuri skated onto the rink, but stopped Victor. 

“I want to show you something,” Yuri said, smirking a little. Victor looked mildly surprised. 

“Oh?”

Yuri nodded.

“What is it?”

“It’s a routine that I made myself. I want to show you it,” Yuri explained, skating around the rink a little to warm up. 

“You choreographed a routine?”

“It’s short and it’s not spectacular, but I just want to see what you think of it,” Yuri explained. Victor raised an eyebrow and Yuri grinned. “Just press track number five,” Yuri said, nodding to the stereo. Victor sighed, his interest piqued.

“If you say so,” he hummed, stepping over and pressing track number five, just as Yuri had told him. Victor turned, walking to the edge of the rink and leaning on it. Yuri took a second and Victor listened to the music, something that started out slow. Yuri paused, took a breath, and then the music picked up. 

Victor watched and listened at the same time to a sort of music that was classical, no words, with an almost upbeat tone, yet soft and slow notes intertwined. Yuri moved across the ice gracefully, just simple movements at first, yet ones that pulled you in, made you want more. 

Victor watched carefully, he wasn’t sure if Yuri was looking for criticism or not, but then the real moves started. Flexible moves. 

Victor watched with eager eyes as Yuri pulled out pretty much every move involving flexibility that Victor knew. Spins and turns and even a few jumps made their way in there, but it was obvious that the focus was on the way Yuri’s body moved, the way it moved to the music, graceful, determined. 

Victor was impressed, honestly, at how well the routine was going. Yuri had helped Victor choreograph routines before, but he had never done one on his own. 

The other thing that impressed him was the fact that Yuri really was pulling out every move that involved fluidity in the body, the stretch of a leg or an arm, the bend of the back. Victor remembered Yuri telling him about taking ballet as a child and it made sense. Yuri was always graceful on ice, he always had a manner to him that was one of a dancer. 

His body was moving in ways that bodies generally and usually did not move and Victor couldn’t help but part his lips a little, his gaze intent as Yuri absolutely flaunted the obvious ability he had to look like he was made of rubber and that everything he did was easy. 

Victor was honestly entranced and when it was over he was just staring at Yuri who looked over at him, panting with a grin. And it was then that Victor realized just exactly why he was entranced by Yuri’s flexibility. 

It was hot. Sexy. It was sensual the way he could bend and twist and move. It was honestly arousing, Victor had no other words for it. And it was then that Yuri’s suspicions were confirmed. 

Victor totally got off on the way Yuri could bend. 

Yuri skated over to the side of the rink, his grin absolutely wild. 

“I knew it,” Yuri stated simply. 

“Knew what?” Victor managed. 

“You have a kink,” Yuri said simply. 

“What are you talking about?” Victor questioned, though, okay, he pretty much knew what Yuri was talking about. 

“You like the way I bend,” Yuri said, turning his back to Victor so he could bend backwards and look at him upside down. A faint blush rose to Victor’s cheeks. 

“That’s totally different from having a kink,” Victor huffed. 

“You totally get off on it,” Yuri told Victor with a smirk as he skated away, then got enough momentum to bring his back leg up, hook his fingers in his skate, and arch his back, his leg bent. He simply glided across the ice like that, glancing over at Victor. “That’s why you help me stretch,” Yuri explained, dipping down and letting go of his skate to go into a penché. “You love it,” Yuri told Victor matter of factly. Victor crossed his arms. 

“No,” Victor said stubbornly. 

“Yes,” Yuri replied, going into a spin. “You’re already blushing,” Yuri informed Victor with a smirk. Victor just stared at him and Yuri smiled, skating over to him. 

“You love the way my back bends, how high I can get my leg, how far I can get my oversplit,” Yuri began, now face to face with Victor. “You like how I can rotate my hips, how I can extend my leg farther than you.”

Yuri’s hand wrapped around Victor, over his shoulder behind his neck. Victor’s breath hitched. Yuri had a lot of intent in his eyes. A lot of passion. 

“Why don’t you help me stretch when we get home? I would offer to do it right now but I think we could have a lot more fun if we do it at home,” Yuri murmured, leaning his forehead against Victor’s. Victor let out a shaky breath. 

“Yes, that… that sounds quite nice.”

\---

That night when they went home, Victor had the bendiest sex he had ever had in his life. Sure, Yuri had always been limber in bed before but it seemed like Yuri wanted to show Victor just _how_ bendy he could be.

Victor knew he was screwed. 

Because after that, Yuri didn’t let him live it down. Yuri made a deal of every stretch he did with and without Victor. He made sure to incorporate those moves on the ice. He made sure to take some of those moves into the bedroom. 

Victor was going to lose it at any minute. Yuri wouldn’t stop. 

Victor had no idea what to do exactly since Yuri is as stubborn as Victor and Victor is very stubborn. Victor wasn’t about to ask Yuri to completely stop, he really couldn’t. Yuri needed to stretch and he needed to incorporate that flexibility that he had into routines. So Victor was between a rock and a hard place until he figured he could try something else. 

Retaliation. 

Yuri had gone seeking out Victor’s kinks, so why couldn’t Victor go seeking out _Yuri’s_ kinks? It couldn’t be too hard, could it? Yuri could occasionally be easy to read, so surely Victor wouldn’t have that hard of a time. Obviously Victor wasn’t going to flat out ask, that would ruin the fun. It would be a little game. A fun game. A game that Victor won quicker than he thought he would.

\---

Victor had thought for a bit about what kinds of things he thought Yuri would like. But, surprisingly, what he liked, wasn’t all that out of the ordinary.

Victor had taught Yuri some Russian since they moved, just simple stuff. Victor occasionally spoke in Russian, just shortly and lightly or sometimes when he was angry. He never really gauged Yuri’s reaction when he spoke since it was so offhand. But one day, one morning when Victor woke up next to Yuri having come out of a dream where he was speaking, he immediately went to use Russian since it came more naturally than English. 

“Dobroye utro, kak ty spal, moya lyubov?”

Victor’s voice was rough with sleep, yet somehow, certain tones to his voice were soft, and to Yuri, who was half asleep, it sounded absolutely fucking _perfect_. 

A soft sound fell from his lips, a shiver running through him as Victor nuzzled into his neck. 

“W- what?” Yuri managed weakly. He had caught the last part, ‘moya lyubov’ or, ‘my love’ and he heard something about morning but he knew Victor had said something else, especially because the infliction of his tone offered the fact that he was asking a question. Victor groaned and stretched.

“That was in Russian, wasn’t it?” he questioned. Yuri took a breath. Even when Victor wasn’t speaking in Russian he had that accent. Yuri could still remember the first time he heard it in person when Victor was actually making conversation with him and trying to coach him. Yuri almost melted on the spot and he was pretty sure his knees were going to give out. 

Thankfully, they didn’t.

“Yeah,” Yuri exhaled as Victor wound his arms around Yuri’s waist.

“Sorry,” Victor murmured, pressing a kiss to the tender spot behind Yuri’s ear. “Reflex,” he told Yuri.

“What did you say?” Yuri questioned, voice soft, quiet.

“Good morning, my love, how did you sleep?” Victor said tenderly. Yuri nodded.

“Ah,” he said in reply.

“You worked hard yesterday, you must have slept well,” Victor mused. Yuri nodded. “Sore?” Victor questioned. Yuri quirked a grin.

“Let me stretch and I’ll give you a definitive answer,” Yuri said. Victor shook his head and tightened his arms around Yuri’s waist.

“Mm mm, no, not getting up yet,” Victor said. “Too early,” he said, yawning.

“What time is it?” Yuri questioned, turning his head back a little.

“I don’t know but I can tell you it’s too early,” Victor insisted. Yuri laughed lightly.

“A few more minutes,” Yuri said. Victor nodded and hummed.

“A few more minutes.”

\---

Victor honestly didn’t think much of what he had said to Yuri that morning, he knew that Yuri had heard him speak Russian before, he knew that Yuri knew some of the slang, some of the basic things you would say, hello, goodbye, how are you, just stuff like that. He honestly didn’t think it affected Yuri until evidence hinted that it possibly did.

It was a day or so later when Victor was cooking dinner with Yuri idly walking around the kitchen, leaning on the counter, basically just staying in the vicinity to help and make sure nothing caught fire. Neither of them had been really talking much, not because things were tense, more of a relaxed sort of thing where they didn’t feel the need to speak. Victor was humming softly to himself, working on a dish of pelmeni, a Russian sort of dumpling that Victor had introduced Yuri to and Yuri had absolutely loved. He was kind of deep in thought, so that’s why his words came out not exactly in English.

"Pereday mne paru tarelok, ladno?"

Yuri paused where he was leaning against the counter. Obviously Victor wasn’t saying anything sexual, nor was his tone sexual, but just the language, the way it was spoken, it was so different from Japanese, which Yuri knew, and English. It was romantic, it was thick, prominent, but with an undertone of sensuality that made Yuri melt when it came from Victor’s mouth.

“Yuri?” Victor said after a pause.

“What?”

"Pereday mne... wrong language, sorry,” Victor said, interrupting himself with a light laugh. “Sorry, Yuri, I don’t know what it is lately. Second time I’ve done that. I think it’s because I’ve been talking to Yakov and Yurio and both of them can switch in and out of Russian. When Yakov was training me and I did something wrong he would yell at me in Russian instead of English. Then with Yurio, I found myself doing the same thing. Except I tried not to yell at him, you know how he is. I’m afraid if I had started yelling at him he might have come after me,” Victor huffed. Yuri would have laughed but he was still thinking over Victor’s words, the way they came out of his mouth, rolled off his tongue.

“What did you just say now?” Yuri inquired almost meekly.

“Just asked if you could grab me some plates,” Victor hummed, glancing over at Yuri. When he did, he paused, furrowing his eyebrows. “What? What is it?” he questioned. Yuri looked… almost surprised. But he just shook his head.

“No nothing,” he said, brushing it off as he turned to the cabinets, reaching up and opening them, grabbing some plates as Victor had asked. Victor debated pressing for more, but instead he just brushed it off too. It was probably nothing, after all.

\---

It was later on that night when they were wrapped around each other on the couch, limbs intertwined when Victor had a thought. He nuzzled into Yuri’s neck, Yuri curled on top of him.

“Why do you never speak in Japanese?” he inquired. Yuri paused.

“Sometimes I do,” he said. “You’ve heard me when I get frustrated, that’s when I tend to use it.”

“Yeah, but you only utter a few words. When I speak Russian, I always speak in full sentences,” Victor argued.

“Probably because we live in Russia so the language is around you more. Like you said, Yakov and Yurio speak it sometimes. No one around here really speaks Japanese, and even then I’m used to speaking English by now,” Yuri told Victor.

“You still know it though, right? Sometimes I hear you on the phone with your parents and you speak it,” Victor countered. Yuri frowned.

“Why?”

“You hear me in Russian, I want to hear you in Japanese. Say something to me,” Victor prompted. Yuri frowned even more and twisted, rolling over so his chest was to Victor’s. 

“What do you want me to say?” Yuri questioned. Victor shrugged and quirked a little smile.

“Anything you want to say,” Victor replied. Yuri thought for a minute and sighed.

“Watashi wa anata o aishite iru to ierudarou.”

Victor smiled.

“And what did you say?” Victor inquired.

“‘I suppose I could tell you I love you’,” Yuri told Victor who smiled even wider. 

“You should speak Japanese more often, it sounds wonderful coming from you,” Victor hummed, running a hand through Yuri’s hair.

“You don’t know Japanese,” Yuri pointed out. Victor kissed Yuri’s forehead.

“Teach me then. I’ll teach you Russian. You know some now, but I can teach you even more,” Victor supposed. Yuri blushed at just the thought of learning Russian with Victor. Learning it in more depth, learning more than just sayings, learning how to pronounce words. Yuri could imagine Victor teaching him the syllables, the roll of an accent off of the tongue. It made Yuri shiver.

“What?” Victor inquired, tilting his head. Yuri shook his head.

“Nothing, nothing,” Yuri replied.

“Yuri,” Victor cooed. “What is it?” he pushed. Yuri sighed.

“I just…” he trailed off. Victor paused, trying to think. Why was Yuri getting so flustered? But then, slowly, the dots connected. He didn’t just act this way randomly, he acted this way when Victor spoke. When he spoke Russian. Victor grinned.

“Oh, I see,” Victor said, sounding smug. 

“See what?” Yuri questioned, wide eyed.

“You like when I speak Russian.”

The blush on Yuri’s cheeks rose.

“No,” he argued. Victor cupped the side of his face.

“Ya boyus', chto eto lozh',” Victor said, soft, slow, and sweet. Yuri’s pupils widened and Victor grinned even wider. Yuri’s weak spot.

Bingo.

“What did you say?” Yuri managed weakly.

“I said, ‘I’m afraid that’s a lie’,” Victor informed him, stroking a thumb over Yuri’s cheekbone. “I can see it in your eyes, Yuri. I should have known sooner, the way you get flustered when I slip up. When I speak in Russian,” Victor hummed.

“I, well,” Yuri began, shifting where he laid atop Victor. 

“I can speak it more often if you like,” Victor proposed, cupping the back of Yuri’s neck.

“I mean, I guess, but just… not in public. Not in a compromising position,” Yuri said. Victor bit his lip and stared Yuri down. And then he thought of all the time Yuri had spent recently, relentlessly teasing him with the fact that he was flexible. And then Victor thought of how much time he could, in the future, fire back at Yuri, speaking in Russian constantly just to tease him. And then Victor thought that maybe instead of doing that there was possibly… an easier way.

“Yuri?” Victor hummed in _that voice_ that Yuri knew meant Victor was about to propose something. 

“What?” Yuri inquired, slowly and carefully.

“I’m thinking maybe we could try something,” Victor went on, sliding his hands down over Yuri’s waist. 

“What is it?” Yuri questioned, once again slowly. Victor smiled a little, tilting his head.

“You know how you’ve been torturing me on a daily basis with the fact you’re flexible? Showing off every single thing that you can do?” Victor said, gaining a small smirk from Yuri that Victor took as a yes. “Well, I’m thinking that now I could tease you right back. Speak to you in Russian constantly. Postoyanno,” Victor repeated the word in Russian. Yuri’s smirk immediately dropped, but Victor cupped his chin. “Not to worry, moya lyubov, I think there’s something we can agree on,” Victor said.

“What’s that?” Yuri managed.

“Why don’t we combine the two, hm? I’m sure you won’t have a problem showing me how flexible you can be,” Victor murmured, pressing forwards to rest his lips on Yuri’s. “I know I don’t have a problem showing you how much Russian I know. It’s the language I grew up with, and I know the perfect words to praise every single thing you do,” Victor purred. Victor knew how much Yuri loved praise, and even though Yuri wouldn’t know what he was saying in Russian, he would take Victor’s word, he would listen to it as praise. Yuri glanced down at Victor’s lips, then up at his eyes.

“Y- you would do that?” Yuri questioned meekly. 

“Da,” Victor answered as a yes with a small smile on his face. “Maybe if I tell you how beautiful you are, then you’ll stop teasing me,” Victor muttered, pressing his lips forwards for a kiss that was soft and sweet but held so much wanting. He pulled away ever so slowly.

“Ya tebya khochu.”

Victor’s voice was rough, deep, full of intent, a heat that Yuri could just feel. His breath hitched, his eyes blinking shut. 

“W- what did you say?” 

“I want you,” Victor breathed out. “Ya khochu tebya poprobovat',” he went on, nuzzling into the side of Yuri’s face, his hand coming up to tilt Yuri’s head, his lips starting to ghost over the pulse points of Yuri’s neck. “I want to taste you,” he translated. Yuri honestly couldn’t hold back a moan at that point, goosebumps arising on his skin. Victor pulled at him gently, and Yuri shifted so he was pretty much straddling Victor with one foot hanging off the couch. “You’ll do this for me, won’t you, Yuri? Show me all the ways you can bend, the ways your body can move? I want to know every inch of you, Yuri, every single thing you can do,” Victor murmured, nibbling on Yuri’s earlobe. “All of it. Kazhdyy dyuym,” Victor said. “Every inch,” he translated. Yuri let out a shaky sigh as Victor pulled him closer. Victor smiled softly, tilting Yuri’s chin up. Yuri’s eyes were wide, hopeful, wanting in that way that made Victor melt. Victor reached up and gently took off Yuri’s glasses, leaning backwards and setting them aside on the table next to the couch. Yuri couldn’t help but quirk a little smile at that. It was such a nice gesture when Victor took them off instead of him having to do it himself. It was small, but it always made Yuri smile.

“Idi syuda.”

“ _Come here_ ,” Victor said softly, hand sliding around to cup the back of Yuri’s neck. He leaned in and Yuri leaned forwards in kind, their lips meeting, soft and gentle. Yuri looped his arms around the back of Victor’s neck and Victor smiled a little into the kiss.

Everything seemed soft, yet wandering hands and tenacious kisses gave way to something more wanting. The thought of combining those things, those things they loved about each other, Yuri’s love for Victor speaking Russian, Victor’s love for Yuri’s body, it seemed like the perfect way to execute things. The perfect mix of loves they had for certain pieces of the other.

It wasn’t long before hands gripped more tightly, kisses grew more heated. Movement began to flow through them as Yuri’s hips began rocking down into Victor’s, Victor’s rocking back up into Yuri’s. Those soft little noises Yuri always made when they did stuff like that, they all started to spill, unbound, from his lips. Victor relished every single one, pulling Yuri closer and closer until they really couldn’t get any closer.

Soon enough the insistent press of Yuri’s cock pushed against Victor’s hip through layers of clothes. Victor ran his hand down Yuri and hitched Yuri’s thigh up higher, getting a little better angle that had Yuri letting out a soft groan.

Victor eventually moved his focus from Yuri’s lips to his cheek, his jaw, kissing and nipping at tender skin. Yuri bared his neck eagerly, letting Victor kiss tenderly everywhere.

“Krasivaya, krasivaya,” Victor breathed out hotly against Yuri’s neck.

 _Beautiful, beautiful_.

Yuri moaned at the words, the tone of Victor’s voice, the breathiness, the need, the want underlying it. Yuri’s hips started to work a little faster, a little more desperately, and Victor finally took that as a sign.

“Yuri,” he managed. Yuri just replied with a soft groan. “Up,” Victor said, pressing a kiss to his neck. “C’mon, bedroom,” Victor added, patting Yuri’s thigh. Yuri let out a disappointed sigh at the fact that he would have to actively stop touching Victor but he got up anyways, immediately pulling Victor up with him. 

Victor didn’t really have any complaints for when Yuri dragged him to the bedroom nearly flinging him down onto the bed. When Yuri wanted something, he got it. He’s stubborn, he’s determined, and if he wants Victor, then he will get him no matter what. Victor always suspected Yuri to be shy in bed, but honestly, he was a lot more bold than expected. Yuri had absolutely no problem climbing right up on that bed, straddling Victor, and diving in to continue the kiss.

They managed to move back a bit, positioning themselves so that Victor’s head was on the pillows and Yuri’s hands were pressed into the bed next to Victor’s head. 

The kiss had no time to be slow or soft, it went straight into a heated fervor that was difficult to contain. Yuri centered his hips over Victor’s and began moving them again, grinding against him almost wantonly, moaning when he felt Victor just as hard underneath him. 

Victor soon ran his hands over Yuri’s shoulders, then his back, his lower back, then grabbing his ass and sliding his hands up and underneath Yuri’s t-shirt, feeling hot skin there. 

“Off,” he muttered into the kiss, tugging at Yuri’s shirt. Yuri pulled away for a moment, sitting back and tugging his shirt off. Once he had tossed it aside, he smiled down at Victor. 

“You too,” he said, and Victor smiled as he began to attempt in wiggling out of his shirt, something that took a minute or so with a little help from Yuri. Once it was off Yuri was immediately on him again, this time the roles switched as Yuri kissed down Victor's neck, his throat, his chest, all the way down, moving down slowly. When he got to the line of Victor’s sweatpants, he looked up and smirked that smirk that Victor knew meant Yuri had an idea. 

“What?” Victor questioned, staring Yuri down. Yuri shook his head.

“Nothing, just thought of something,” Yuri said, hooking his fingers in the edge of Victor’s pants. Victor automatically canted his hips up as Yuri slowly pulled them down.

“Care to share?” Victor prompted. Yuri glanced down as Victor’s pants got down to mid thigh and his cock bobbed free, curving up towards his stomach. Yuri grinned and looked back up at Victor.

“Eventually,” he said, voice coy as he helped Victor kick his pants completely off so they could be tossed aside. Once they were off, and Yuri began leaning forwards, Victor nudged him.

“Yours too,” he said, nodding towards Yuri’s pants. Yuri sighed since, in his humble opinion, there were more important things to be tended to. But he knew Victor preferred bare skin on both their parts before anything started. Not every time though, since, after all, there were those few times in some private places that just happened to be slightly public. But for the most part, Victor liked the look of bare skin, and asked for it at every chance they got.

Yuri fumbled with his pants for a moment before tossing them haphazardly aside. Victor gave a happy sigh when he were done, eyeing Yuri’s chest leading down to his abdomen, his cock, hard and leaking against his stomach. He reached out a hand, beckoning Yuri forwards. Yuri glanced downwards, between Victor’s legs, as if in a silent question that Victor understood. He shook his head.

“Not yet. Here,” he said, voice soft. Yuri reluctantly crawled forwards, straddling Victor again, pressing forwards, their chests together as Victor rested one hand on Yuri’s thigh, the other on his shoulder blade, traveling upwards, touch ghosting Yuri’s skin as it headed towards the back of his neck. 

"Ya khochu, chtoby ty uslyshal menya"

“ _I want you to hear me_.”

It was whispered, rough and deep into Yuri’s ear, and Yuri groaned, his hips squirming.

“Kazhdoye slovo.”

“ _Every word_.”

Yuri let out a strangled sort of sigh as he slotted his hips with Victor’s, and the first brush of skin, the brush of their cocks, it sent a spark through both of them, earning a groan from Victor. Victor arched up, clutching onto Yuri a little tighter.

“I know you don’t know what I’m saying, Yuri, but I promise you everything I say, all of it is for you. Dlya tebya,” he repeated his last words in Russian. “Maybe I will tell you the things I’ve said afterwards, but for now all you need to know that it’s all utter praise, utter love.” 

He nosed at Yuri’s cheek, and Yuri ground his hips down into Victor’s, earning a breathless sigh from him.

“Every syllable, every word, every accent, it’s all for you, Yuri,” Victor cooed. Yuri let out a shaking breath, nuzzling into Victor and rocking his hips down a little more.

“Vse dlya tebya.”

“ _All for you_.”

Things went silent for a moment as Yuri moved against Victor, kissed at his neck, let out breathy noises that Victor never wanted to forget. Victor closed his eyes and sighed, his hands roaming Yuri’s back, his ass, his thighs, every inch of him.

“Ty chuvstvuyesh'...”

“ _You feel…_ ”

“Zamechatel'no.”

“ _Wonderful_.”

Yuri groaned, his hips stuttering in their smooth rhythm. Victor couldn’t help but grin a little, knowing the affect he had on Yuri, knowing the way his words went through him, lit something like a fire that travelled throughout him. And Victor kept going, he didn’t let up, whispered praises and statements, all good, kind, loving, in a deep, thoughtful voice, rough with want and need. He kept going, tone changing, shifting, until Yuri was letting out shaky moans, his hips nearly shaking with every thrust against Victor’s.

"Kak ty khochesh' konchit'?"

Yuri’s breath hitched at that statement because it didn’t really sound like a statement, it sounded like a question and don’t even ask him on how he picked that up whilst he was so distracted with other things. 

“That was a vital question, Yuri, so I’ll ask you again in English this time,” Victor said, and the switching of languages shocked Yuri to look upwards, up at Victor who’s eyes were bright yet coy. Victor quirked a daft smile, running long, slim fingers slowly through Yuri’s hair, a touch that made Yuri shiver.

“How do you want to come?”

That was it, it was all over. Yuri was going to explode, he was going to melt, he was going to orgasm right there and then on the spot. He let out a shaky moan and Victor just smiled.

“Tell me, Yuri,” he went on, and Yuri could tell he was accentuating his accent.

“I- I,” Yuri managed to stutter, his brain short circuiting. He swallowed thickly, and he could tell that Victor really was enjoying teasing Yuri. Yuri took a breath and thought for a second. 

“I want to take care of you first,” he breathed out, staring Victor down, eyes full of purpose. Victor arched an eyebrow. “Please,” Yuri followed up his statement. 

“Are you sure?” Victor questioned, running a hand once more through Yuri’s hair. Yuri leaned into the touch and nodded.

“I want to show you something,” he said softly, his eyes flickering with what looked like fire. Victor swallowed and Yuri smiled. 

“If you insist,” Victor sighed. Yuri smiled once more and leaned in for a kiss, slow and sweet before pulling back.

Yuri kissed down Victor’s torso, his chest, his ribs, the dip of his stomach, the jut of his hipbones, every inch of it. He could hear Victor’s breath, almost shaking the whole time. Yuri liked to do this sometimes, string Victor out, make him wait. He knew Victor liked it too, even if he told Yuri he needed to hurry up. Yuri always saw that look in his eye, it was hard to miss. That look of desire. It always intensified when Yuri made him wait.

Yuri completely avoided his cock at first, something that made Victor sigh in dissatisfaction. Yuri caught it and smiled as he kissed all over Victor’s thighs, running his hands up and down them. He did so until he could tell Victor was strung out, enough at least, and then he sighed and nuzzled into the side of Victor’s cock. 

Victor let out a strangled breath. It really shouldn’t have been that spectacular, but Yuri always had a way of making simple gestures turn into extraordinary ones. 

Yuri looked over, looked Victor dead in the eye as he flicked his tongue over the head of his cock, then tilted his head down a little so he could lick a long, slow, agonizingly sensational stripe up from base to tip. Victor let out a groan and fought the urge to drop his head. He knew how much Yuri loved eye contact, and he didn’t dare drop it.

“Sit up a little,” Yuri instructed softly, nodding at Victor. Victor did so, scooching backwards a bit so he was propped up on the pillows. “I want to try something, but it might look weird,” Yuri told Victor who raised an eyebrow. “But I just,” he began, then let out a sigh. “I want to try it.”

“Well, be my guest,” Victor huffed because honestly he didn’t really care what Yuri did, he just wanted skin on skin contact.

“I think you might like it though,” Yuri said softly. Victor didn’t really have time to answer, he wasn’t really sure how to answer. And then Yuri was twisting, kind of rolling over but in the most graceful way possible. Victor kind of furrowed his eyebrows because he wasn’t really sure what Yuri was going for but then he realized it and his eyes widened.

“You can’t be serious.”

Yuri grinned at him, upside down from where his body was arched, curved perfectly. The only parts of his body touching the bed were his hands and his feet that were supporting him in a position that looked uncomfortable, but didn’t look like it to Yuri.

A backbend. Yuri was in a full backbend, and his face was right next to Victor’s cock.

Victor wasn’t going to last five more minutes. He wasn’t going to last another minute. 

“That doesn’t… hurt?” Victor croaked. Yuri shook his head, his hair bouncing around a little. “Yuri, you can’t… you’re not…” Victor trailed off. There was no possible way-

“Watch me.”

And then Yuri leaned down a bit, dropped his elbows and extended his neck, shifted position just so, just enough that his lips could wrap around the head of Victor’s cock.

“ _Yuri_ ,” Victor wheezed, his name being punched out of him. There was no way that this was possible, absolutely no way, but somehow it was happening. Yuri was in a backbend, on their bed. Yuri was in a backbend on their bed with Victor’s cock in his mouth. Victor was so shaken he almost forgot how to breathe.

It took a minute, the sheer… incredibility of it all making things hazy almost. Victor debated for a minute if it was weird because generally things like that never happened. But watching Yuri, looking at his body, it just… didn’t seem as strange as he thought.

Sure, Yuri was contorted and Victor knew that a lot of people got weirded out by that kind of stuff, but for some reason, the angle worked and it didn’t look all that insane.

Victor could see Yuri’s neck perfectly, curved perfectly, all pale skin, smooth, beautiful skin. He could see the vague outline of his ribs in his chest, under even more pale skin. He could see his collarbones, the muscle underlying the skin of his arms, he could see so much from a different angle. And it was all… it all showed the fact that not only was Yuri flexible, but he was strong, his arms and legs being the only thing that supported him. Victor was amazed at how he was holding his position so well. And not only that, but he definitely wasn’t slacking on the whole blowjob front.

Victor was sure that with that position, certain things would probably die down, that everything would be dulled almost and most of it was for show. But for some reason it almost seemed like a better angle, oddly enough.

Yuri could take Victor further down his throat, and he was a lot more vocal for some reason, making all these sinful sounds, moaning and sucking in the most lewd way. And all of it, everything combined, had Victor gripping the sheets with white knuckles.

Victor felt like he was absolutely burning up. The feeling of heat on his cock, the sight of Yuri stretching like that, the way his throat and head were moving, it was all some symphony of pleasure that ebbed and flowed inside of Victor who couldn’t take his eyes off of Yuri even if he tried. 

Victor had kind of gone silent since he was just so surprised, but after a minute or so he remembered the whole speaking Russian thing, he remembered how much Yuri loved it, and he wondered what Yuri would do exactly if he started speaking it. 

"Da u tebya greshnyy rot."

“ _Your mouth is sinful_.”

Yuri moaned, loud and long, and Victor grinned at the fact. It wasn’t even a long sentence, it wasn’t even much, and Yuri didn’t even know what he was saying, but he responded as if Victor had just done something utterly erotic.

"Ty tak krasiv seychas"

“ _You’re so beautiful like this_.”

It was said in a husky voice since Victor was pretty sure he couldn’t exactly speak properly anymore, but it gained a shaky moan and a very harsh suck from Yuri, in kind, a long groan from Victor. 

After that Victor just let loose with praise, with filth, telling Yuri how amazing he was, how perfect he was doing, just how good he was. Yuri returned the praise with more enthusiastic movements, more movements of his tongue, more moans. Everything began to build and build, the pulsing heat inside of Victor threatening to burst, his words coming quicker, more desperate. Victor’s breathing picked up, his hips starting to twitch, and both him and Yuri knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

Yuri pulled out every trick he knew, he pulled out everything he knew took Victor apart and he did it piece by piece until finally Victor came with some expletives shouted in Russian, a cresting wave of pleasure running through him as his head fell back, a shaky groan falling from his lips.

It was a little hard to swallow upside down so Yuri just waited a minute, holding everything in his mouth before pulling off and flopping back onto his stomach, finally swallowing everything with a sigh.

Yuri looked up at Victor who still had his head back, his eyes closed. Yuri grinned wildly, chalking that experience up as a win for him.

“Was it good?” he asked, though, by the look on Victor’s face, the answer was fairly obvious. Victor slowly blinked open his eyes and looked down at Yuri before shaking his head, looking amazed.

“I have no words, Yuri. That was… extremely and unusually erotic,” Victor muttered, gaining a light laugh from Yuri.

“I was hoping you’d like it,” he hummed happily. Victor sighed, then quirked a little grin.

“Did you ever…?” he trailed off. Yuri blushed a little and shook his head. Victor smiled and outstretched his arms.

“We’ll take care of that then,” he said, watching Yuri crawl towards him. Victor was still kind of propped up against the pillows, so Yuri crawled on top of him, going in for just a chaste kiss at first. Victor smiled softly and coaxed Yuri to turn so that Victor was pretty much straddling him, and Yuri was leaning back. Victor smiled and cupped a hand around the back of Yuri’s neck, kissing him again, this time more deeply with an open mouth. The taste of himself was on Yuri’s tongue and it made him moan softly.

As they kissed, Yuri’s hands slowly wound their way around Victor, and Victor’s right hand that had been behind Yuri’s neck crept downwards, over his chest, his side, curling momentarily over his hip before long finger snuck over and wrapped themselves around Yuri’s cock. 

Yuri immediately moaned at the contact since he hadn’t had any for the whole time he was working on Victor. Victor smiled into the kiss and stroked Yuri once, just slowly, thumb circling over the head of his cock, smearing precome back down his shaft.

“You take such good care of me, Yuri,” Victor murmured into the kiss.

“You deserve it,” Yuri breathed right back. Victor smiled and gave Yuri’s cock a squeeze, earning a hitched breath from him.

“Sometimes I can’t believe the wicked things you can do with that tongue of yours,” Victor purred. “Eto udivitel'no.”

“ _It’s amazing_.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Yuri breathed out softly. Victor pressed a tender kiss to the bolt of his jaw, his hand moving at a steady pace by now.

“Did you like hearing all that praise in Russian?” Victor questioned, his breath ghosting over Yuri’s neck.

“Yes,” Yuri replied breathily, his eyes fluttering shut.

“I did too,” Victor hummed back in reply, working his hand a little faster, feeling Yuri’s hips buck up underneath him. “I love your reaction, Yuri, I love the way you breathe when I speak it,” Victor whispered, right next to Yuri’s ear, making sure his accent came out thick. “I love the way you shiver,” Victor went on, nuzzling into Yuri’s neck. Yuri let out a little whimper at that and Victor grinned into the skin of his neck.

"Ya lyublyu vse eto"

“ _I love it all_.”

“Victor, Victor please,” Yuri panted.

“I’ve got you,” Victor soothed, and Yuri groaned. He knew he was close, he could tell by the heat inside of him, by the way he was starting to squirm underneath Victor. He gripped onto Victor a little tighter, fingertips digging into his back.

"Konchay."

“ _Come_.”

“I want to see you come, Yuri, I want to see the way your back arches. They way your mouth opens, your lips part. I want to see that look in your eye. I want to see all of it,” Victor murmured, his tone hushed, rough, something far too sexual underlying it. Yuri’s breath hitched, his toes curling as Victor’s name spilled from his mouth.

“Oh, God,” Yuri groaned, arching off the mattress, his grip on Victor bruising. Victor watched with a soft smile, taking in every ministration of Yuri until he was panting, relaxing into the mattress and closing his eyes.

Victor slowly took his hand away from Yuri and gave him a soft kiss. Yuri let out a pleased sigh as Victor rolled off of him, but stayed next to him, their skin still touching.

“Mm, that was wonderful,” Victor sighed happily, looking up at the ceiling.

“It was a good idea to combine those things, the whole flexibility thing with the language thing,” Yuri sighed, opening his eyes and turning his head to look over at Victor. Victor grinned.

“I can’t believe it took me so long to find out how much you like it when I speak Russian,” Victor mused.

“I could say the same thing about my flexibility,” Yuri countered. Victor shrugged.

“I always knew you were flexible I just never thought about what use it could be put to,” Victor told Yuri who just hummed in response and curled into Victor.

“I guess it was the same thing with me with you speaking Russian. I always loved your accent and when you said simple things in Russian, but when you started speaking in full sentences I realized how nice it sounded,” Yuri explained. Victor smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Yuri’s head.

“What will it be next then, hm? What secret will I uncover about you next?” Victor questioned. Yuri grinned over at him.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Yuri countered. 

“Well, I guess only time will tell then,” Victor sighed. “Maybe one day I’ll know everything about you, Yuri,” Victor supposed. 

“I don’t know how much you’d like me if you knew _everything_ ,” Yuri said, half teasing. Victor looked over at him and smiled fondly. 

“I think I’ll like you very much no matter what,” Victor hummed, kissing Yuri’s cheek. “You could even say I would love you no matter what.” 

Something warm grew in Yuri’s chest as he smiled.

“I think I could say the same thing for you, Victor.”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!!! please. i feel like this fic was a little discombobulated but uh, maybe it wasn't??? just, feedback and kudos and everything are all amazing, i appreciate every bit of it <33 i hope that all of you guys are doing well, thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
